Playground Rules
by Gypsy Esmerelda
Summary: What if Hannibal, Face, Murdock and BA had met as children?


Playground Rules ****

Playground Rules

Rating: - G. No violence, swearing. Just good clean fun.

Disclaimer: - I don't own these characters (I wish!), they belong to Stephen J Cannell. I just write about them for my own pleasure and no profit

Summary: - What if Hannibal, Face, Murdock and BA had met as children? Just a short story from a wacky idea.

The sound of the school bell resonated throughout the school halls and suddenly all the halls and corridors were filled with the sound of laughing and shouting children. The sound of stamping feet echoed all around as a steady stream of children of various ages filtered into the school playground. Groups were quickly formed as friends from different classes merged together to update each other on the day so far at Our Lady of Lourdes School in Los Angeles. Over in the far corner of the playground, there was a football game going on between some of the older boys, in another corner, little girls were practising their skipping games. Watching the football game from his usual position on the front steps, eight-year-old HM Murdock sucked on his lollipop in quiet contemplation. Suddenly, his little friend, Julie raced past him.

"Julie," shouted Murdock.

"Can't stop, HM. He'll get me."

"Who?" shouted Murdock but Julie was already off, her bunches bouncing at either side of her head. Murdock watched her, grinning. Suddenly, a small blonde boy with bright blue eyes raced past him, heading in the same direction as Julie. This had to have been whom Julie was talking about. Thinking quickly, Murdock stuck his foot out and the blonde boy went flying across the playground floor. As the boy picked himself up and dusted himself down, Murdock stared in the opposite direction, trying to contain his giggles. The blonde lad walked over to him and shoved him off the steps. Murdock landed with a heavy thump on the floor. He jumped up and glared at the boy.

"What did you do that for?"

"Why did you trip me up," countered the blonde.

"You were chasing my friend."

"So?"

"So, I didn't want you to," said Murdock, defensively.

"I'll chase who I want to," said the blonde.

"I'll trip up who I want to," said Murdock and stuck his tongue out at the other boy.

The blonde pushed Murdock again and Murdock pushed him back. This quickly turned into a scrap and more of the children started to drift over, watching the fight with interest. The two boys rolled around on the floor, punching and pummelling each other. Murdock suddenly gained the upper hand and sat on the other boys legs and brought his little fist up to punch the blonde in the face.

"Don't hit my face," screamed the little boy. "I promise I'll stay away from your friend."

Murdock shrugged and brought his fist down and hit the boy in the stomach. He got up and walked over to the edge of the playground and leant against the wall. He watched as the blonde got up and straightened his tie. This boy who took so much pride in his appearance fascinated Murdock. He glanced down at himself, taking in the inkblots on his T-shirt, muddied trousers and odd socks. The other boy was immaculately dressed, his tie straight, his shirt ironed and his trousers creased and his shoes freshly shined. His hair was brushed back out of his eyes, unlike Murdock who had his firmly wedged under his cap. The other boy couldn't have been much different in age than Murdock but the two boys couldn't have been any more different if they tried. Murdock kicked his heels against the wall and watched the other boy. Feeling Murdock's gaze on him, the other boy looked up and they locked gazes. Although very different, at that moment the two boys found a common link. They were both in need of affection. They saw it in each other's eyes. The blonde boy slowly walked over to where Murdock was standing.

"I'm Templeton Peck," said the blonde boy. "Friends call me Temp."

"I'm HM Murdock," said Murdock. "You can call me HM or Murdock, I don't mind either."  
"I'm sorry I chased your friend," said Temp.

"Don't matter," said Murdock.

They stood staring at each other for a moment. Then a tall, dark haired boy, slightly older than them, came over to them.

"You two are wanted in the principal's office," he said. "I'm here to take you there."

"Why?" asked Murdock.

"For fighting," said the older boy. "The teachers reported you."

"Aw jeez," said Murdock. "It was nothin'."

"Come on," said the older boy. "Before I get into trouble for not finding you."

The two younger boys followed behind him, Murdock with his hands in his pockets and Temp with a worried look on his face. The older boy knocked on the door of the principal's office and a loud voice boomed "Come in." He opened the door and walked into the office, with Murdock and Temp following behind. The two younger boys stood in front of the principal and the older boy stood at the back of the room. The principal, Mr Griffiths, looked at the two boys sternly.

"Fighting in the playground is not something we will tolerate at this school."

The two boys hung their heads.

"Have either of you got anything to say for yourselves?"

The two boys shook their heads.

"Templeton Peck, I've seen you in this office once too often. Trouble seems to hang around you metal to a magnet. You will spend the next five lunchtimes in detention. That goes for you too, HM Murdock. Dismissed."

The two boys trooped out. The older boy made to follow them but the principal called him back.

"John Smith, I'd like to speak to you as well, please."

John sighed and turned back. Temp and Murdock walked down the corridor and they reached a classroom. 

"I guess this is my class," said Murdock. "I'll see you at lunchtime."

"I guess," replied Temp. "Thanks for not telling Griffiths it was me who started the fight."

"I was as much to blame as you," said Murdock, smiling. Temp smiled back and turned away to go to his class. Murdock opened the classroom door, still smiling. He had made a new friend at last.

At lunchtime, Templeton Peck made his way to the detention room. As he rounded the corner, he collided with a small boy, dressed all in denim with a Mohican haircut. 

"Get outta ma way, man," said the small boy.

"Bosco Baracus, get back here this instance," a sharp voice shouted from round the corner.

"Aw man, I'm for it now," said the boy.

Mrs Sharp, the music teacher came into view and hauled Bosco back into the classroom. Temp entered the room also and smiled as he saw Murdock sitting on one of the tables at the back of the room. He walked over and sat down on a chair next to him. The teacher deposited a sullen Bosco on a nearby chair and checked her list.

"Hmm, one more to come," she said and looked at Temp. "What's your name?"

"Templeton Peck, miss," replied Temp.

"Right, so just Smith to come. Late as usual," she muttered.

Ten minutes later, John Smith sauntered into the room.

"Afternoon, miss," he quipped.

"Just where exactly have you been?" asked Mrs Sharp. "You should have been here ten minutes ago."

"Sorry, miss. I had to have my lunchtime ciggie break. Couldn't have got through the day without it."

"John Smith, being in detention for drawing graffiti on the toilet walls is one thing but admitting to smoking on the school premises is simply intolerable."

"Take it easy, miss. I was only kiddin'. I had to wait behind in class to see Mr Denver. You can ask him if you don't believe me."

"I intend to. Sit down and if one of you leaves this room before the bell goes, Karen will inform me and there will be serious trouble."

Karen, the school prefect, smirked at the four boys. She was in the same class as John but she thought she was much better than he was. John had hated her on sight so he glared back at her. Mrs Sharp left the room and Karen followed her, closing the door behind her. John went over to the door and glanced out of the small window. Karen was sitting in a chair, eating her lunch and reading a girl's magazine. He turned back and looked at the other boys.

"BA, are you here again. Whatcha do this time?"

"Bust up another kid's robot in mechanics class," said Bosco. John looked at Temp and Murdock who were watching the other two with interest.

"This your first detention?" he asked. Murdock nodded and John grinned. "You'll get used to it. I've been here a few times. So has BA."

"BA?" asked Temp. "I thought your name was Bosco."

"'Tis," said Bosco. "Hannibal here calls me BA cos he says I've got a Bad Attitude."

"Hannibal?" asked Murdock.

"Just a nickname," said John. "How old are you both?"

"I'm eight," said Murdock.

"I'm seven," said Face. "Nearly eight."  
"I'm ten," said Hannibal. "And BA is seven as well." He looked at his watch. "Well, we've been here for ten minutes. I think an escape is in order."

"Escape?" said Murdock. "You're goin' to escape."  
"Do you really want to spend your lunchtime in here?" asked Hannibal. "If you do, then stay where you are. If you don't and you fancy some fun, then go look out that window and check there are no teachers about."

"What about me?" asked Temp.

"Well, you are going to use that pretty face of yours and distract Karen."  
"How?"

"Go and charm her while we get out of the window. When she sends you back in here, get over to this window quickly. We'll be waiting for you."

"What if she comes in with me? We'll all be caught."  
"She won't come in," grinned Hannibal. "Trust me."

Temp sighed and went over to the door. He shrugged and opened the door. When he closed it behind him, Hannibal went over to the window.

"No teachers, Hannibal," said Murdock. BA ran over and yanked the window open. Hannibal scrambled out followed by Murdock and finally BA. After a few minutes, temp came back in and raced over to the window. He scrambled out and grinned at the others.

"She gave me a lollipop," he said as he held up the bright red coloured sweet.

Hannibal laughed.

"I'll remember to use you again, Face. Come on."

The four boys raced over the field and came to a large barren area. Hannibal led the way over to an empty shed and BA pulled open the door. They went inside and to Murdock and Face's astonishment, the shed contained several beanbags and a radio. Hannibal threw himself onto one of the beanbags and opened a small cupboard next to him. He pulled out several chocolate biscuits and threw one each to the others. They all sat down and Hannibal grinned at them.

"I love it when a plan comes together."

The End


End file.
